In Search of the Father
by SJWLAS
Summary: S6, after ‘Tabula Rasa’ spell goes wrong. Spike is deep in thought, realizing it had a big effect on him. He was beginning to mourn the fact that he had never known his father. Willow and Spike do a spell. *Co-Author: Vampkatt*
1. Chapter 1 Late Night Stroll

**SETTING** – S6, after 'Tabula Rasa' spell goes wrong. Spike is deep in thought, realizing it had a big effect on him. He was beginning to mourn the fact that he had never known his father. Willow is distraught from Tara leaving. Spike and Willow do a spell and Giles gets caught in the crossfire and ends up being sent back in time.

* * *

After Willows spell had backfired completely, Tara had left, and none of the other Scoobies were talking to her. She just needed to get her perspective back, so she decided to take a walk to clear her head.

Things just hadn't gone according to plan. She'd brought Buffy back from Heaven, and she'd upset Tara by doing too much magick. She just wanted to do a little spell, just so they'd forget the pain she'd both caused them. But, it had all gone wrong, and now she'd lost Tara, she had nothing left now.

She continued to walk, and get more upset with her friends, for not understanding her magickal prowess. She realized then, what was gone, and none of her friends cared anymore. She was free, and she could do whatever she wanted, and however much magick she wanted, without being judged.

She was so deep in thought, and happily intent with her new outlook on life, that she didn't see the vampire ahead standing her path, until it was too late.

"Well, hello there Red", he said, as he watched her jump, startled from being roused from her thoughts, and stop just two feet in front of him.

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you there. I was….", and she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Looks like we're both out in the cold!", he said, flicking his cigarette butt away.

"Well yeah, I guess", commented Willow, but not really knowing what he meant.

"So, this way is it?", he said, turning and gesturing for Willow to continue walking, and giving her a small smile.

Willow resumed her pace, and watched Spike put his hands into his jean pockets, and fall into pace beside her. They continued to walk on in silence for several minutes.

"So, where we going Red?", he asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I hadn't planned. I just left to walk, you know".

"And, here we are", filled in Spike.

"So, where were you going?", she asked him.

"I don't know, no plans either. Just walking, out, thinking", he paused, then added in a more nonchalant tone, "Plus, the crypt gets kinda stuffy, and there's more air out 'ere".

"Ummm, I guess it would", agreed Willow.

They both carried on walking, and chatting away as they continued on. Willow talked about her not so successful spells, and how the littlest thing could make the whole spell just poof up in your face when you least expected it. Spike then went into a deep discussion, and listed the many reasons as to how grateful he was that Giles was not his dad, including the facts that he was 'a ponce, stiff, dull, a boring old fart, and a prissy twat!'.

"So, did you know your father then?", asked Willow.

"Not one bit, my mother never talked 'bout 'im. I used to catch her sometimes, deep in thought and twiddling her wedding ring. But, I guess it was too painful a memory to talk 'bout, so I never asked", Spike said with a shrug, and shoved his hands even deeper into his pockets.

"That's a shame, that you never got to know him", Willow said with a sad smile.

"Ahh, well, shit like that 'appens, dunnit!", he replied with another shrug.

They'd been so deep into conversation, and they hadn't even realised they'd walked to the Magic Box. They stopped at the entrance, and Willow had an idea.

"Hey, would you like to know him? Who he was I mean. Wouldn't that be neat if you could meet him?"

"Well, yeah. I've always wondered what the bugger looked like. What did you 'av in mind Red?"

"Come on, you'll see", she said, and produced some keys out of her jacket pocket. She started to unlock the Magic Box door, then paused, and looked back at Spike. Spike raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"They're a spare set, incase Giles or Anya can't open, or lose theirs."

"Right, well, come on, let's get inside before anyone sees then, shall we?"

"Right", said Willow, and unlocked the door the rest of the way. They both walked inside, and Willow turned the lights on.

"So, what now?", asked Spike.

"Right, well, just give me a minute to gather the right things", and walked off in the direction of the stacks, and up the stairs.

Spike sat on the counter, lit a cigarette, and watched the witch make her way round the shop, bundling things in her arms as she went.

Before long Willow had spread out all kinds of things on the floor in a circle. She grabbed one of the many heavy spell books, and planted herself down inside one half of the circle. She gestured for Spike to sit down opposite her. He put out his cigarette in some kind of urn, and sat down opposite her inside the circle.

"So, what's all this then?", he asked gesturing around him.

Willow finished lighting the two small pillar candles she had in her hand, and passed one to Spike. She looked across at Spike, with a twinkle in her eye.

"We're not gonna forget stuff, are we?", he asked raising one eyebrow.

"No", said Willow wrinkling her nose.

"Are we gonna take a little trip?", he asked, raising his eyebrow again, with a twinkle in his own eye to match hers.

"Yes, and in more ways than one. We're going to see your father", she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giles was getting ready to make his own trip. He'd packed up all his things, and was locking up the front door to his apartment. He was sad he was going, but there was really no reason for him to be here anymore. He decided to take one last look around the Magic Box before he left, and to leave a note for Anya detailing a few things about the shop he'd forgot to mention.

He made his way there, thinking about all the friends that were more of a family to him in many ways. He was deeply worried about leaving Willow, especially with the kind of trouble she'd kept getting herself into lately. He just wished he could help, but his thoughts were cut off. Because, as he pulled up alongside the Magic Box, he noticed there were some lights on inside. He knew Anya wasn't there, because she had left and locked up earlier on, to spend some time with Xander.

He made his way cautiously to the front window and peered in. He was surprised to notice Spike first, sitting down on the floor, holding a candle. Then he noticed the ring around him, and saw Willow for the first time. "Stupid girl", he said aloud, like he had a bad taste in his mouth. He watched the pair put down the candles they each had, on the floor beside them. He looked on as Spike and Willow took each others hands. He could see Willows lips moving, but he couldn't hear the words. Then, a small orb of blue light appeared between the pair, and he watched it as it pulsated and grew bigger.

In no time at all it had grown to the size of a football, and it was getting bigger. 'This has to stop', thought Giles, as he marched towards the door to the Magic Box.

* * *

Spike watched as the small round blue ball of light appeared and started to grow. 

"Pretty", commented Willow.

"Well, yeah, but what now?" he asked.

"Look inside", said Willow.

Spike looked with a furrowed brow, then after a second, he gasped, "Cool, look, there's my mum!". He was shocked but pleased.

"I see her", said Willow, deep in concentration, and a little out of breath. "Okay, we just need to make it a little bigger, then we can go in".

Spike tore his eyes away from the beautiful image of his mother. "What do you mean go in? Do you mean what I think you mean? Willow, are we.."

But he was cut off by the front of the Magic Box opening and slamming against the wall.

"Don't!" shouted Willow. But it was too late, Spike had already let go of her hands.

Spike turned back to Willow, and they both watched, as the orb expanded, and a wave of pulsating blue light shot out and knocked them both out. Giles drew in his breath as the wave hit him, and he was knocked out too.

* * *

Spike was the first to wake. He pushed himself off the floor and shook his head to wake himself up. He looked over at Willow, and shook her shoulder, "Red, wake up! Are you alright?"

Willow stirred and put her hand to her head, "Urrgh, ow!"

"Yeah, knock backs a bitch! Come on, get up, and lets have a look at you", he said, taking Willow's elbow and helping her to stand up.

"Well, it would have been okay, if you hadn't have let go of my hand", she said, still clutching her head.

"Little things right!" Spike said, and smirked at her. "Couldn't help it. We got taken by surprise, didn't we!"

"Giles!" they both said in unison, and turned round, expecting to find him knocked out on the floor at the door.

"Where'd he go?" asked Willow in a small voice, looking at Spike.

Spike looked back at her, and raised an eyebrow, "On a little trip, I expect!"


	2. Chapter 2 Down South

**SETTING** – S6, after 'Tabula Rasa' spell goes wrong. Spike is deep in thought, realizing it had a big effect on him. He was beginning to mourn the fact that he had never known his father. Willow is distraught from Tara leaving. Spike and Willow do a spell and Giles gets caught in the crossfire and ends up being sent back in time.

* * *

Giles began to stir. First he noted the intense pounding in his head. Ow, he thought, too much scotch. But, he hadn't been drinking. Then, he remembered. He jumped up, and staggered, clutching the wall. It felt rougher than he remembered, and colder. Then his head cleared, and he looked around. Damn, he was outside. The force of the wave must have knocked him out of the shop, and it was darker too. "They must have left me", he looked to the sky, and took off his glasses to clean them, "Typical", he commented in an exasperated tone.

"'ello Guvnor. What 'use doin' out at this hour? Should be tucked up in bed I reakon."

Giles looked up, and couldn't quite see the figure standing at the top of the alley. "Well, I eh!" Giles was at a loss for words. So, he walked closer to man who was addressing him.

"What's all this then, hey? Been drinkin' 'av ya? 'Tis not safe to be out this late u know, don't know what kinda bad 'uns are round at this hour. I can tell ya, the things I've seen!" He paused, looking Giles up and down. "I'd haul you in, be my duty it would, but you look like a proper gentleman, so I'll let ya off!"

As Giles got closer he noticed the man's uniform, 'ah, he was a police officer'. He was just noticing the oddness of his uniform when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Best get yourself home then Guvnor!"

"Right, yes. Ummm thank you!" said Giles, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"No need to thank me, just doing my duty is all", replied the policeman, then walked off.

Giles stood stock still for a moment. 'What was that spell that Willow was doing?' he thought.

"Stupid girl", he said under his breath, and started walking the opposite way to what the policeman had gone.

He looked around as he walked farther down the street. Nothing seemed quite right, and he quickly decided he was no longer in Sunnydale. Panic didn't set in, however, until he stumbled and looked down to see worn, uneven cobblestone beneath his feet.

"Oh hell, that girl has really gone too far this time!"

* * *

Anne Pratt gathered her cloak tighter around her body, eager for the warmth it provided against the late Autumn chill, as she stepped out onto the cobblestones and softly closed the heavy oaken door behind her. She looked skyward, frowning, and headed quickly toward home. She hadn't planned to stay in the church this long, and now was uneasy about walking the three blocks to her boarding house alone. As of late, many more crimes had been going on in London, most taking place after dark and many occurring to young women. She chided herself for not going to confession at an earlier hour instead of waiting so late in the day. She started off in the direction of home, careful not to twist a slender ankle from stepping into a hole in the uneven street surface beneath her feet.

Absent-mindedly, she brushed a stray strand of soft, mousy brown hair from over her eye. For what seemed to her like the millionth time, she tucked it back under her scarf. Just enough wave to make it unruly, she thought to herself. Almost immediately, she corrected herself for not appreciating how God had made her. You weren't raised like that, she thought to herself, thinking of how strictly her parents had brought her up. Being the child of a minister had not always been an easy childhood, William Pratt and his switch had seen to that. The few times she had disobeyed her father, he had made sure she remembered not to make the same mistakes again.

Her mother, Elizabeth, had been the one she felt a connection with, being the dreamer and artist of the family. Her Mum would spend long hours with her at bedtime, brushing her hair 'til it shone like the sun and singing, her lilting voice carrying her only daughter off to sleep. Some nights, she would read to her, not the Bible, which William already insisted she must study several hours each day, but poetry and stories; some she had written herself, others from the leather-bound books that she and her mother treasured above all their other worldly possessions. William had never been very attached to Anne, always disappointed at not having a son to carry on his name when he was gone. After Anne had been born, her parents had been told that they should not have another child. Her mother's health had never been the strongest and the added stress of pregnancy had not helped to improve it. Even though Anne had had nothing to do with this situation she had always felt that her father blamed her directly for the lack of an heir. Anne had always felt her father would gladly have not had any children at all if he had known he would only be burdened with a daughter.

Shaking aside unpleasant memories of her childhood, she thought about what needed to be done the next day, mentally checking off each item in her seemingly endless list of chores as she lowered her head into her chest to ward off a sudden gust of wind. Before she had walked another two steps, she suddenly felt the wind being knocked out of her body as she was dumped backward onto the street below.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry!" a masculine voice said. "Are you alright?"

A kind looking gentleman offered his hand to the shaken young lady. Anne looked up from her seat on the stones. The man looming above her looked gravely concerned, his brow furrowed with worry as he waited to help her up. She gave him her hand, accepting his assistance in righting herself. After she was standing upright, she dusted herself off; checking to make sure her dress hadn't been torn or stained. Seeing that everything seemed to be in order, she returned her attention to the middle-aged gentleman who had caused the incidence, frowning slightly at him as he took a step back to assess the situation.

"I am so sorry," he repeated. "I just didn't see you there until it was too late, and by then it was…..well, too late." Rupert realized he was babbling, but at the moment he appeared to be unable to stop himself. He took the opportunity to look more closely at the young lady he had run head first into. A beautiful girl, she didn't appear to be much more than a teenager, possibly twenty or so. Not much older than Buffy, he thought to himself. What was a lady like this doing out walking at night by herself, he wondered silently.

Suddenly he realized what was puzzling him about the lady. She wasn't dressed in the usual manner he was used to seeing the young girls of Sunnydale don. Instead of jeans or slacks with a blouse or t-shirt, she wore a long dress, skirts stopping at the tops of shiny black ankle boots. She was bundled in a woollen cloak, clutching it to her chest as she tried to adjust the knitted scarf back around her head and neck to ward off the cold wind.

"I'm fine," she said, "but you could watch how you run down the alley." Fire lit up her eyes for a brief moment, and Rupert noted how beautiful they were. Deep, clear crystal blue, and even though she was angry, he could see mischievousness there, and kindness. He felt that somehow, he had looked into these eyes before, he just couldn't place where. He shook off the idea quickly. If I had met her, he thought, I would remember. No way could I ever forget meeting someone as beautiful as she.

Almost as quickly as her temper had flared, it was gone.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Sir," she offered. "I was just in such a hurry to get home that I wasn't watching where I was going."

She lowered her face, ashamed at herself for making such a scene. Where had that flare of anger come from? She didn't normally snap at people, it must be the fact that she was so worried as of late about money. She had never been rich, but having two of the four rooms she let out for a living vacant had put her in a very bad place. Turning her family home into a boarding house had not been a decision easily made, but after losing both her parents to an attack two years before, choices had been in short supply for Anne Pratt.

She shivered at the memory of the horrible night the policeman had come to their front door. She could tell the moment she opened it and saw his face that her life had been irrevocably changed. A robbery, he had said, carefully shielding her from the details of the attack. Something awful must have happened, she was sure. The police had never let her see the bodies of William and Elizabeth, insisting that she would be happier having a closed casket service for both of them. Being young and never having dealt with the loss of a loved one, Anne had meekly accepted their recommendation.

Rupert pulled her back from her revelry by gently asking, "Excuse me, Miss…" He waited for a name.

"Pratt. Anne Pratt," she offered, also offering her right hand to him. He took it in his own and smiled warmly at her as he shook it.

"Rupert Giles," he offered back. "Miss Pratt, could you do me the favour of telling me exactly where we are?" Giles had not felt so silly in years, asking where he was as if he were some amnesia-ridden character on a soap opera.

"On Adams Street," Anne replied. No wonder he had bumped into her, he was lost, she thought to herself. Rupert shook his head.

"No, I was thinking more of what city are we in?" Anne looked at him strangely, tilting her head to one side with a puzzled expression. Was this man drunk? He didn't smell like he had been drinking, nor was he staggering. Something must be wrong though, she thought. Surely he knew what city he was in.

"London," she said quietly, watching carefully for his reaction. She wasn't pleased at the one she received. He simply stared at her for a moment, thinking. Then his face clouded as he realized what had happened. Willow! Hell, he thought, that girl is going to be the death of me yet! Somehow, when he had interrupted the spell he had caught her doing at the Magic Box with Spike, he had been transported to London. God, what had they been trying to do anyway, he wondered.

He realized then what had seemed so foreign about the way Anne was dressed. He looked at her dress and cloak once again, the scarf on her head, and his eyes roamed past her to the gas lamps dotting the streets. I am in so much trouble, he realized. Not only am I not in California any longer, I'm not even in the twentieth century!

"And the year is….." he began slowly. Anne took a step back, now seriously alarmed. She quickly looked around for a constable. Unfortunately, none seemed to be anywhere near. They were the only ones on the street. Since violent crimes and disappearances had become more rampant, residents tried to make sure they were locked into their homes well before dark arrived. Once again, Anne scolded herself for putting her life into peril by being so careless about the hour. She took another step back, wondering if she could get to a more populated area before this stranger could get any closer.

Giles sensed her alarm instantly and noted the panicked look in her sea blue eyes. He stepped closer to assure her he was not any danger to her, but that only made her panic worse.

"Stop right there!" she shouted. "There are police everywhere around London, I'll scream if you don't step back!" Giles stopped, spreading his hands to show her he was unarmed.

"Don't," he pleaded. "Don't panic, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to know where I am, what's happened to me." He had been here less than an hour and already he was up to his neck in trouble. Damn you Willow, he thought. When and if I get out of this, we are going to have a long, hard talk!


	3. Chapter 3 The Guest

**SETTING** – S6, after 'Tabula Rasa' spell goes wrong. Spike is deep in thought, realizing it had a big effect on him. He was beginning to mourn the fact that he had never known his father. Willow is distraught from Tara leaving. Spike and Willow do a spell and Giles gets caught in the crossfire and ends up being sent back in time.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Giles asked. Anne studied him curiously. She took a step forward.

"Yes! You sound crazy and terribly drunk. I feel I should go home. Excuse me," she said. He reached his hand out and held her arm.

"Please. Where is your home?" Giles asked. Anne narrowed her eyes and gasped.

"I don't know what you have planned. Sounds as if you think I am a sort of street walker." she shot back angrily. Giles looked at her in shock.

"I said no such thing! You look like a totally hospitable woman. I only wanted to walk you home. You shouldn't be alone at this hour." Giles argued.

Anne hesitated for a moment, until seeing that he was capable of trust. Slowly she turned and motioned for him to follow.

"This way," she said. Giles walked beside her for quite a distance, their feet tapping on the cobblestone street. Windows were dark and the cool wind whipped at them. He saw that Anne was shivering. Casually Giles took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Anne glanced at him and smiled. Only the occasional man walked passed them. It was not paid attention to until a snarl came from behind them. 'Vampire', he thought.

The vamp lunged at them as Giles pushed Anne into a corner. Then, Giles landed a back fist on the vampire's chin causing it to stumble. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the stake stowed away from earlier in the Magic Box. He landed a blow on the demon's face sending him to the ground. As a final move, the sharp spike crushed through its ribcage. Dust covered the street.

Anne approached him startled. "What was that?" her scared voice asked.

Giles wiped the dust from his eyes and looked at her coldly. "He was a vampire. A demon in a human's body. Now, lets get you home," Giles said.

"Pardon?" Anne asked confused. Giles paused and looked her in the eyes.

"What I am about to tell you will probably frighten you" she looked into his eyes and widened her eyes in frustration,

"He was a vampire. They are evil creatures that walk the Earth. Are you okay?" Giles asked. Anne's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, fine. That does explain all of the mess at night. Shouts and cries for help," Anne replied.

"Do you have any idea where the nearest Inn is?" he asked. Anne scoffed.

"You saved my life. I at least owe you a place to stay, if you haven't one already." she offered.

Her strong English accent flowed through his ears. 'Beautiful', he thought. He walked closer to her.

"How did you know how to kill it?" Anne asked. Giles looked at her as they continued walking.

"Right, I've done some reading." he answered. A smirk formed on her face. That look was all too familiar to him. Buffy had given the same response time and time again. He would miss it, but he had to go back to London when the spell got reversed.

"Here we are." Anne said as she stepped away and onto a stoop. Giles followed her to the top step. Anne opened the door and stepped in gesturing for him to come also.

He gave a long pause. Giving in, he approached and stepped inside. All of the furniture had a golden tint. "Are you alone here?" Giles asked. Anne knelt beside the fireplace and stoked the glowing embers.

"Yes." she answered casually.

"Your parents?" Giles questioned. She looked up at the picture above the mantle. Anne gave a deep sigh.

"They are dead. Murdered." she answered. Giles looked at her in regret for asking. Anne turned to face him. "Please Mr. Giles, don't be frightened to ask." she added.

"What happened?" His voice was calm with a hint of curiosity. She arose from the floor and walked towards him.

"Vampires. They were killed by vampires." she answered.

"You knew what they were?" Giles asked taking off his glasses.

"Like you said, I've done my reading." she smiled. Giles grinned back as he placed his glasses on and slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"I'm sorry." Giles said.

"Thank you." Anne replied. Her light brown hair glowed from the light of the fire. "Would you like me to show you your room?" she asked.

"Please." Giles answered. Anne walked down a long hallway and stopped at a door near the centre. Motioning for him to follow, he made his way towards her.

"This is it. 'Av a good night's sleep." she said. "See you in the mornin'." she added, then Anne backed away.

* * *

Giles walked slowly into the guest room. As he entered the door, the smell of vanilla and scotch hit his nose hard causing him to wince. The door shut behind him. Tired and full of rage towards Willow he took off his glasses and let some tension release from his head. Running his fingers through his hair he sat at the edge of the bed and looked around him. Mahogany furniture surrounded him. A full length mirror sat in front of him. Giles looked at himself and noticed dark circles under his eyes. His quiet anger had taken too much from him.

'What on Earth had gotten into Willow? After what had happened in the Magic Box, I was for sure she would care enough for the friends and family around her to stop abusing the magicks.', he thought. Trying to calm himself down enough to sleep, he found that he was going to suffer from insomnia.

* * *

Unable to sleep for the past few hours, Giles decided that he should get up. Turning up the comforter and stepping onto the cold wooden floor he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep at all.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow move underneath the door. On his way to investigate, he stubbed his toe on the vanity. "Sweet honey iced tea!" he yelled under his breath. A catchy phrase that had come from Dawn on several occasions.

Recovering from his little mishap, Giles walked slowly towards the door. A loose floor board creaked from outside. Turning the doorknob in a fashion where it wouldn't make noise, he glided out into the hallway. The shadow crossed his path and he darted his arm forward grasping a small piece of cloth. A frightened gasp came from the figure. As they turned, he began to make out the figure's features. Anne.

"Anne, what are you doing up at this hour?" Giles asked. Anne huffed and crossed her arms.

"As to you the same question." she whispered. She pulled on his sleeve and dragged him into the kitchen. Making her way to the large cabinet, she asked, "Would you like something to eat? I feel a bit peckish myself." He didn't answer.

Her white night gown flowed against her hour glass figure. Giles tried not to look, but gave way to his _"male instincts"._ Anne rummaged silently through the pantry. He sat watching her every move. When she was finished, a small box sat out on the table. Labelled "ANNE".

Anne sat in a chair and opened the box. Inside lay small chocolates. She reached in and pulled out two. One for her and one for Giles. He accepted the treat and had a seat next to her, "So, tell me about yourself." she said. Giles blinked and sighed.

"Well, let's see. Not much to say there. I'm obviously a British man with glasses. That narrows it down considerably." Giles answered. Anne burst into laughter.

"Dear!" she gasped," Let me help you. You are a very intelligent, handsome man that looks you in the eye with confidence and always stands your ground when approached with an issue."

Giles looked at his hands, "I have apparently been away." he said.

Anne rested her hand on his and smiled. "Then, I am very glad you're back." she whispered. Giles grinned. "I feel I should get to bed." she added. Giles nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you to your room." he said. Giles escorted her to her door and stopped. "Good night." he told her. Anne leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. A shiver was sent up his spine. He had never felt this way before. Not even with Olivia or Jenny. She smiled and went into the room, closing the door.

In shock and awe he stood still. Finally, he walked towards his room. Unsure of what just happened Giles sat on the edge of the bed. His mind was racing. One thing kept repeating itself in his mind. 'I can't have a reason to stay.'

When he lay down and closed his eyes his thoughts were cleared. Giles fell asleep.

* * *

The sun peered through the window as Giles opened his sleep heavy eyes. Light covered the room and he pulled his body from under the blankets. The side of his head ached from the night before. Willow had really done it this time. His anger had surpassed into hatred. Not towards the witch, but the way she was handling herself and her abilities.

More than ever he had hoped she would've been more responsible after bringing Buffy back. Instead she abused them to their full extent. Not caring about what happened to the people around her. It would have to come to an end. Soon, or things would definitely get out of hand.

A knock on the door startled him. Giles turned to see who it was. Anne stepped through the door and shut it behind her. Her hair was tied back and her perfect figure was draped with a lavender dress. He smiled at the sight. "Good morning." she greeted.

"Good morning." Giles responded. She walked towards him. Giles placed his glasses on his face.

"Would you like to use some spare clothing?" Anne asked looking at his wardrobe. She was right. His apparel wasn't exactly to date. They didn't have jeans in the 1800's. Giles nodded and Anne scurried out of the door. Minutes later she returned with a stack of clothing. Giving him privacy, Anne left.

Looking in the mirror, he laughed. Not because it was funny. His tan pants and jacket with a neck tie and cummerbund caused him to hate himself passionately.

"Willow, what is wrong with you?" he grumbled. He wiped his glasses and sighed. Giles made his way to the living room.

Patiently, Anne was standing by the door. "Rupert, are you ready to make your way home?" she asked.

Giles looked at his feet and back to her and nodded. Inside, he didn't want to leave.

"Most definitely. Point me near Main St., please." he asked. Giles watched her face change emotions. Happy to sad. A look that he had seen too often. If only he could stay...

Giles walked towards the door and stopped. "Will you visit?" she asked. Giles looked at his feet.

"I'm afraid not. You see, I won't be back." he said. Anne was shocked. As he turned to leave she pulled him by his coat and kissed him. Her small mouth pressed softly against his, her hands through his hair, heavy sighs. When she pulled away, Giles was in awe.

Could he risk the chance of staying? 'No! Such a stupid man! Of course not. I have to get back to Sunnydale.' he thought. Anne's hand covered her mouth and she stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what possessed me." she cried. Anne ran to her room in fear.

"Anne!" he called. She didn't answer.

He walked outside. Ladies with their escorts, wealthy men in carriages trotting on the cobblestone. Giles couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. The eighteenth century! 'What was Willow doing in order to send me to this Hell?!' he thought. The one place he had to go was definitely there.

* * *

Anne sobbed in her room. Embarrassment filled her. 'Anne, why are you so stupid?' she thought to herself. 


End file.
